One Spring Day
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Harry spent the morning in Diagon Alley but now it's time to meet someone very important to him. Will they show?


**Title:** One Spring Day

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is myself and all I claim is that I suffer from extremely vivid imagination!

**Summary**: Harry spent the morning in Diagon Alley but now it's time to meet someone very important to him. Will they show?

**Note: **implied m/m, yaoi content

He had been letting himself be carried by the crowd. They pushed, he moved. As if in trance he'd been gliding along the street. Suddenly he knew it was enough and he stopped. This was the place to be. He could feel people behind him bumping into him, could hear them grumbling but they soon realised he wouldn't move so they moved past either side of him.

He could feel them brushing against his sides. He could also feel the warm rays of the sun on his skin. Closing his eyes he turned his head towards it, letting it soak him pleasantly. Occasionally a light breeze would brush him, gently caressing his cheeks. Spring had finally come and the days were getting warmer again.

He inhaled deeply, relaxing his muscles as he did. Various smells assaulted him. The sweaty, musky scent of the people around him, various types of food that were being sold nearby, he could even make out a faint trace of wood from the book shop just a few feet to his left side.

With his eyes closed his hearing seemed to sharpen. There was still the muttering of people behind him. The street was lined with people that were all having some form of conversation or other. Some where speaking in hushed tones, barely above a whisper, some had their voice raised to a near shout. He didn't listen to what any of them where saying, it was inconsequential.

Somewhere nearby a cloth was flapping in the wind. The opening and closing of shop doors caused a near constant but not unpleasant chiming. Owls were hooting noisily from a nearby pet shop. There was also a chorus of other animals adding their own unique sounds. Music was drifting up from a little farther down the road. None of it mattered but he didn't mind any of it, he was merely letting it all wash over him.

High above him a bird was flapping its wings, chirping happily. He could feel its shadow cover his face for all of a second. He felt himself break out in a smile. It was nearly time. Something was teasing his nose. He inhaled deeply once more and... there it was. The first trace of an all too familiar scent.

He let his breath out slowly and then inhaled again. It was getting stronger. All other smells faded into the background. He heard a light click-clacking of shoes on the stones underneath them. It could have been anyone but he knew it wasn't. The sound grew louder and then stopped. He tried not to smile even more but it was difficult. With every breath now he could enjoy his favourite fragrance.

He felt a hand touch his cheek and a light, electric shock ran through him, causing every nerve in his body to come alive. Its touch was soft, he knew that hand hadn't seen a days work in their life. He nearly smirked at the thought but managed to hide it and instead pressed into the touch, only lightly, feeling those soft fingers caressing him.

Another deep breath to enjoy that most delicious scent. Then he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Almost immediately his emerald eyes locked on a pair of stormy blue orbs. There was a twinkle in them. He raised an eyebrow cockily and grinned when he saw the twinkle intensify. They didn't need words, their eyes said it all.

In unison they both took a slight step forwards so they were almost touching. He lifted his hands until they came in contact with slim hips, running his hands along them. At the same time he felt two arms wrapping around his neck.

They hugged each other close and he felt the world around him fade. No smell was as intense as his lover's delicious scent, no feeling comparable to that of his lover's warm embrace, no sound as sweet as that of his lover's breathing.

Leaning closer he pressed his lips against theirs, loving the silky feel of them. He felt a tongue running over his lips and sighed. The moment his lips parted his tongue was sought out and immediately caressed in the most sensual ways.

He felt a hand at the back of his head, running through his messy dark hair. This was heaven. Nothing could ever compare. He tightened his hold and spent a mere second thinking that the day had started well but was going to end even better before he felt himself being apparated.

The End


End file.
